Pokemon Colosseum nuzlocke
by Traveling Master
Summary: Welcome to the region Orre. Meet Logan, a mysterious man with a mysterious past. Watch as he sets out on his adventure while the ruthless Team Snagim are on his trail. Will he survive this journey, or will all those around him be taken away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1 The Adventure Begins**

**Hey everyone, Traveling Master here. I know it's been a long time, but I am officially back. So little background about this story, most nuzlocke are done where you capture Pokemon in the wild. I thought, would it be possible to do a nuzlocke where you capture Pokemon from trainers (without using cheat codes). So now I am giving this a shot. So first some rules.**

**1)If a Pokemon faints, he is considered dead.**

**2)First Pokemon you encounter is the only pokon you can catch. This is the hard part since there are no wild Pokemon. So here is an example of the solution.**

ex)** I'm in a house and beat a trainer and capture his Pokemon. If I were to meet another trainer in the same house, I cannot not catch his Pokemon. This applies if I am in the same cave, same town outside, city, lab, ect.**

**3) no legendaries, at all. If I catch one, I have to release it immediately.**

**besides that, I don't Pokemon, if I did, I would make Pokemon available for all video game devices. Now on with the story!**

The sun was high above the desert plain. A skarmory is flying through the sky as it passes by a canyon. Deep within there is a base hidden. Inside a group of bald men are talking one with another, each one wearing a red jacket and black pants. Suddenly there is an explosion near the top of the building.

Outside there is now a hole in the building, among the wreckage a young man enters the building with an umbreon walking besides him. While looking around the room, he lets a whistle out.

"Man Dante, when I said subtle, I didn't mean blasting a hole."

The umbreon, Dante, looks at the young man wearing the blue jacket an silver shades and replies, "Well that's how I do things. Now hurry up, Merlin is getting ready."

The man pauses for a sec and looks at the dark type Pokemon, raising one of his eyebrows,"Waiting for what?"

Dante simply grins, "Oh, you'll find out."

"That's not a good sign." Using his shades, he looks around the room until he finds a left dark red arm gear. Without wasting another second, he puts it on, and with that the duo leave the room and jump out and run. Up a head he sees a red motorized vehicle, with a side cockpit. In the seat of the cockpit, there is a purple Pokemon, espeon.

Merlin , the espeon, looks up and sees the two running towards the vehicle, he turns it on as he shouts to them.

"It's about time, Dante, are you sure about this?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright." Suddenly the psychic pokemon's eyes start glowing.

As they jump in the vehicle, the entire building explodes. The young man takes off his shades, revealing a pair of light brown eyes and a horizontal scar under his eyes. "Well that's one way to cover your tracks. Let's get out of here before you decide to blow something else." Dante laughs as they start driving and leave the desert canyon behind.

Back at the base, as all the grunts are running from the destroyed base, there is a man with a thick mustache standing at the entrance. Giving off an intimidating glare, he mutters to himself, "Logan, you double crossing traitor. If we cross pass again, I will personally end you. You will suffer this act against Team Snagim!"

**Alright that's the end of chapter one, who is this mysterious Logan? What is that mysterious gear he stole? How is he able to communicate with his Pokemon? And will team snagim get their revenge on Logan? Find out on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 New Encounters Part 1**

**Heyooo! Dante here, Traveling Master has asked me to do the introduction for this chapter. I gotta say, this one in my opinion is pretty annoying with all these new guys, but hey, I'm not the writer. But then again I wouldn't take this long to write a stinkin chapter. Anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

**Traveling Master doesn't own pokemon, if he did I would be hoping that he would put more people with common sense in the game! Now let's get this story over with!**

"Logan, are we almost there?!" Dante screams while trying to keep sand from his eyes.

Merlin, the espeon, sighs as he too tries to keep sand from his eyes. "Honestly brother, you really need to learn patients one of these days. Logan said we will be there in ten minutes."

"That was ten minutes ago! He didn't even say where we are going!"

"It's okay Dante, we're here." Both the eons pokemon look at their trainer as he slows down next to what appears as a broken down train. "Welcome to Outskirts Town."

As Logan and Merlin get off the vehicle, Dante stays in the cockpit with his mouth wide open, his nerves pulsing. "What the hell are we doing here?! You took us to the middle of nowhere!"

"Relax okay, we need supplies, you can act tough all you want, but I know that you are exhausted from our heist. So you two wait out here while I go in." Logan begins to walk towards the train but as he does Dante jumps from behind and prepares to attack, only for Merlin to creat a reflect wall in front of the dark pokemon and watches as he smacks his face against the psychic wall. "Thanks Merlin, I'll be back soon. Make sure to keep an eye on your brother."

The espeon watches as Logan enters the train and thinks to himself, "_Easier said than done."_

**Meanwhile**

Logan walks inside into what seems like a little restaurant, with a couple of benches and chairs, passing two weird mean wearing a brown and orange vest. He ignores them, instead he focuses on his surroundings. People talking one with another, they hardly noticed the visitor. As Logan is looking around, he notices a TV which flashes on, revealing the news channel with a lady showing images of a familiar building with smoke coming out on all sides.

"In this we have breaking news, only recently have authorities located the mysterious explosion in the canyons. What they have found is revealed to be a hidden building. But this isn't just any ordinary building, this building seems to belong to the infamous group, Team Snagem. Please be on alert for any members. If you see any alert the authorities. Stay turn for more upcoming news."

Logan turns his attention away as he makes his way to the counter, thinking to himself. _"Great Dante, I said subtle and instead you wanted to make a big entrance. Now everyone will be looking, won't be long now until somebody finds out that I-"_

"Can I help you?" Logan thoughts were interrupted as he looks at the man behind the counter, being taller than average size, he gives off a somewhat intimidating impression.

"Yeah, do you have any supplies?"

Excitement spreads across the man's face as he reaches under the counter and pulls out a box. "Why yes we do." As he gives the box to Logan, he begins to look at the contents within, seeing potions to healing items, and to his surprise a battle items, which he shows disdain for.

He gives back the box to the man and starts making his way to the exit, "Thank you but I think I am good." The man nods as he grabs the box and puts it back. Just before leaving Logan notices a man near the far end of the building, wearing a brown leather jacket and having spiky hair, eyeing him. Logan shrugs it off as he steps outside.

"Hurry up already!" Logan looks to see the same two mean carrying a big brown sac that was moving uncontrollable. Fear comes across his eyes as he looks at his vehicle and doesn't see Dante or Merlin.

"Alright, all done, let's head off."

Logan turns again to the men to see them already in their green vehicle, the engines roaring with energy as they prepare to drive off. He runs after them only for someone to grab him from behind and stop him. He turns around to see that it was the man who was watching him earlier.

"Let go! What are you doing?!" He pushes the man back, looking back to see that the vehicle was long gone. "Look what you have done! They ran off with my pokemon and you stopped me!"

The man simply smiles, "Sorry about that, but if I hadn't stopped you, you would've got burned in the face."

"What are you talking about?!"

"That vehicle which you were about to run into is a X-98 military transportation. They are known to blast extreme heat from the exhaust pipes. If you had ran into that, you wouldn't be breathing right now." He stretches out his hand to shake it with Logan. "I'm Willie, what's yours?"

Logan doesn't shake, instead he runs to his vehicle, determined to chase the two men, and yells to Willie, "No time for introductions, I have to get my friends back!" He starts the engine, and prepares to ride off when he spots something in the cockpit. Looking inside he is surprise to see Dante asleep and Merlin reading a book. It took him a couple seconds to comprehend what he just saw, until it finally clicks. "What the heck are you two doing here?!" Turning off the engine he grabs the two eons and puts them in a death hug.

"What the hell!" Dante screams as he is woken up from his nap.

"I do say Logan, what did happen?" Merlin was only able to get a few words as Logan continues to squeeze harder and harder.

Finally letting go, the two eons gasp for air. "Sorry about that, I just saw two strange men riding away with a brown sac. It was moving a lot and I assumed it was you two in the bag."

"Well we weren't! We watched your vehicle like you asked us to." Dante suddenly hears Merlin coughs as he turns to see the espeon glaring at him. "Well he watched while I was…resting, just in case someone decided to attack." Logan only laughs, happy knowing that his friends are safe.

"Well that turned out to be a close one." Logan turns to see Willie walking towards him. "It's a good thing that your friends are safe. Got to say pretty impressive that you can talk to them, that's really rare, especially here in these parts. Anyways, if your pokemon are here, I wander what was in that bag."

"Well whatever it is, it's not my problem. Come on guys, let's get going."

"What?!" Dante and Merlin jump in the cockpit at Logan starts the engine, ignoring Willie, but he runs out in front of his vehicle and blocks him.

"Are you serious, you can't just leave without saving whatever is in that bag. What if it was a pokemon, a person. You showed lots of concern when you thought your pokemon were in there!"

"Look Willie, it's not my place to go off and play the hero for something that may not be that serious. Now if you excuse me, we have to get to the next town for supplies."

Logan drives around him, only for the man to run ahead of the machine and block it's path again.

"Okay, your fast, but you need to move."

"Alright, I'll move, but it looks like you are going to need some help. You seem to be a traveler, you're not a native in Orre, you're in a hurry and it looks like a map would help you a lot here."

Logan turns off his vehicle and leans forward. "I'm listening."

"Pokemon battle, if I win, you have to go after those thugs. If you win, I'll give you my map and tell where the nearest town is. Agreed?" He stretches his right hand to offer a shake.

Logan looks at Willie's hand, then at Dante and Merlin. "Well guys, what do you say?"

Dante jumps out of the vehicle, ready for battle. "I say let's do it. I'm bored of sitting in that cockpit all day."

Merlin follows after, stretching and preparing for the upcoming battle. "I agree, plus with a map it will make traveling a lot simpler than driving blindly through the desert."

Logan nods and looks back at Willie, grabs his hands and gives it a good shake. "You got yourself a deal."

They both let go and make some distance from the train. Once ready, both trainers take their stance, Logan with his espeon and umbreon. With quick movement, Willie throws two pokeballs in the air, releasing the pokemon within. Landing on the battle field are two creatures with brown fur, having occasional stripes down their body. Screaming in unison, the two zigzagoons let out battle cries.

"Alright Logan, here are the rules, this will be a two on two battle. First trainer to defeat his opponents pokemon first wins. Now let's start!"

The two zigzagoons rush in unison, both picking up speed as they run towards Merlin. The jump forward and prepare a tackle attack when suddenly they hit a psychic wall.

Merlin is sitting there, looking at two zigzagoons as they fall to the ground. "Good tactic going for the psychic with low defense, but your biggest mistake was forgetting about my brother." As he said those words, one of the zigzagooons yelps in pain, causing both furry pokemon to look behind them. Terror came across their faces when they see that Dante had bit one of their tails.

"Batter up!" Barely speaking with a tail in his mouth, Dante pulls the zigzagoon and does a full 360 swing, smacking the other zigzagoon like a baseball bat and sending him flying to his trainer. Willie catches his pokemon just in time in his arms, and see swirls in his pokemon's eye. "Don't forget the other one!"

Willie looks up to see Dante swinging his other zigzagoon around, then throwing it towards him again. The force of Dante's throw was enough to knock Willie down when his second zigzagoon crashes into his face.

Logan walks towards Willie and offers him a hand to help him up. Willie looks at the trainer, at his two fainted pokemon, then back to Logan. He lets out a laugh as he takes Logan's hand, retuning his pokemon with his other hand and getting up.

"Sorry about that, Dante likes to go to the extreme sometimes."

"No problem, that was fun. Well a deal is a deal." Willie pulls out a device and hands it to Logan. He looks at the device and opens to reveal a high tect map of the entire Orre region, showing every town, every city.

"There is one problem though, the map has an input scanner for whenever it gets a new owner. And it only shows places that you've been to." As Willie says this, the map lights up and begins to scan Logan. It finishes and all the data, all the cities, towns, and landmarks disappear except for Outskirts Town.

"So what your saying is that I still don't have a clue on how to get anywhere?"

"Don't worry, as you travel more, you will collect more data. Plus I did say that I will point you to the next city. I'll even input the coordination so that the map can show you how to get there." Willie grabs the map, pushing multiple buttons on the machines. Once done, he gives back the map to Logan, seeing that a new city it on the map.

"That's great and all, but if you can put the nearest city in this map, couldn't you do the entire region?" Logan looks up to see that Willie is gone, leaving him and his two eons by themselves. "Great, looks like we are on our own." Looking down at the map, he sees the new city is called Phenac. "Well at least it's not too far. Alright guys, let's ride."

"What?! We barely got here!" Dante, complaining as usual, slumps his way to the cockpit at his brother jumps with him.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't be a long drive. It should take us about ten minutes to get there." Logan starts his vehicle as he prepares to leave.

"BUT YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!" Logan ignores the dark pokemon as they drive off, the engine roaring through the desert sky.

**Meanwhile in Phenac City**

"Hurry up Truly! It's already bad enough that you had to take a pee break, but now we are going to be late!" The same man wearing an orange vest gets out of their green vehicle, making his way to the back.

"Don't worry Folly, we are not going to be late." Truly, the same man wearing a green vest gets out of the driver's seat, making his way to the back. They both grab the brown sac, trying to lift it as it begins to squirm uncontrollable.

"Now is a good time to worry! What happens if someone catches us?"

"Come on, who is going to catch us-"He stops in midsentence, dropping one end of the bag and causing Truly to let go of his end. Turning around he sees a familiar man with light brown hair, blue jacket and a weird looking gadget on his left arm. There is an awkward moment between the thugs and the trainer.

"…Um…Don't mind me, just keep going on with your business." Logan makes an attempt to get past the guns into the city, but Truly runs in front of him, two pokeballs in his hands.

"Sorry, but no. You've seen too much." He gets in a battle stance, holding tight on his two pokeballs.

A sweat comes down Logan's face as irritation shows on his face. _"Guess there's no avoiding this. Oh well, Dante is going to be happy for another battle." _Logan pulls out his two pokeballs, preparing for his next battle. They throw their pokeballs in the air at the same time, releasing the pokemon within and starting their battle.

**And that's it for now. Sorry about the long update, but hey, at least I'm not quitting. So a little inside joke, if you have read one of my past stories before you would have noticed it. It's towards the beginning of this chapter. If you haven't read my stories before, that's okay. A little prize to whoever figures out what the reference was. Anyways, as the title says, this is only part one, so be expecting a part two. Can't say when, but it will come. Hoped you guys enjoyed this little chapter. Stay turn for the next one.**

**Traveling Master, out!**


End file.
